In certain printing environments, e.g. when printing a banner or other graphic art utilizing a large format printer, the printer may print a plot or a series of plots upon a media supplied by a media roll. Between plots there may be a change of media rolls to switch types, or widths, of media. Often the roll that is being used is not new, i.e. the roll has been used in a previous print job.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.